The invention relates to semi-trailer suspensions and, more particularly, to a semi-trailer suspension that has multiple provisions for promoting lateral stability.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the vehicle track “offsets” of a semi trailer's axle beam.
It is another object of the invention to increase the lateral stability of a semi-trailer's suspension in part by the reduction in the vehicle track ‘offsets.’
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the stress in the suspension and in particular reduce the stress on the welds directly on the axle tube, which in part is enabled by other benefits afforded by the reduction in the vehicle track ‘offsets’
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.